A wide variety of devices are described in the art that facilitate viewing of confined spaces. Frequently, such devices rely upon fiber optic conduits to transfer the image from the distal end of the fiber optic conduit inserted into the confined space to the operator at the proximal end of the fiber optic conduit. Such confined spaces frequently lack illumination and consequently such viewing systems often provide an illumination source. Examples of such commercially available fiber optic viewing devices include bore scopes, endoscopes, and the like. However, such devices are frequently complex involving a viewing system integral with the fiber-optic channel. Due to the complexity of these devices and the specialized nature of their applications, they are often very expensive restricting their use to professionals whose work demands the use of such instrumentation.
A common procedure that may utilize fiber optic viewing system is endotracheal intubation which is a common technique that is used when an individual must be ventilated such as after receiving a general anesthetic. The technique consists of placing an endotracheal tube (i.e. a flexible, plastic tube) into the patient's trachea to ventilate his/her lungs. During intubation, the endotracheal tube must be inserted past the patient's teeth and tongue and then past the epiglottis and the vocal cords into the trachea.
Devices have been developed that utilize flexible fiberoptics, either alone or in conjunction with endotracheal tubes, to perform intubation. However, such scopes are awkward to use due to the types of displays used along with scopes that are generally non-adjustable and inflexible. Additionally such devices are very costly which limits access to these devices. As such, there is a need for a system that allows illumination and viewing of the respiratory tract during intubation which is also flexible and easily adjustable to ensure ease of intubation.